warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Last Kommando
Fighting elite of the Brethren of Spite and personal bodyguard to the Pirate Lord Cain himself, the Last Kommando (also known as the Last Guard and the Last Corps) are the result of the dedicated work of the Brethren of Spites extensive Science Division and Psyker corps. Formed from original members of the Brotherhood of Man chapter, the Last Kommando have earned a reputation for brutality and resilience beyond most Chaos Space Marines. Loyal to Cain alone, the Last Kommando are some of the (if not the) best troops the Brethren of Spite can make use of on the battle field. Overview The Last Kommando originate from the original aspects of the renegade Brotherhood of Man, those veterans of the coup and civil war led by and orchestrated by Cain in m.37. The Last Kommando are thus drawn from a fairly limited pool of recruits, and only number around fifty Chaos Space Marines. Having fought for several centuries, the Last Kommando are hardened soldiers, each trooper quite capable of exceptional destruction alone. The Last Kommando however are a tightly knit fraternity, continuing the Brethren of Spite's concepts of "brotherhood among thieves". At only fifty members, the Last are the smallest of the Brethren of Spite sub warbands, and possess an exceptionally poor opinion of the rest of the renegade chapter, considering themselves as the last of the true Brethren, the bloodline tainted by necessity. The Last see themselves as superior in every way to the rest of the Brethren of Spite. This attitude was only furthered by the augmentations gifted to them by Orion Strasse and Xaphon, effectively transcending the Last Kommando above normal Astartes in every fashion. Effectively Possessed Chaos space marines, much like Cain the daemons bound to the Kommando have been "broken" by the poorly conducted rites of Xaphon, leaving the Kommando entirely in command of their bodies. Able (to an extent) to morph and alter their forms, the Last Kommando also benefit from the cybernetic and biological alterations granted to them by Orion Strasse. Organisation The Kommando are organised into five units, titled 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th and 5th, each hosting ten men and is a self-contained squadron. These often operate without the support of other Last troopers, often fighting in support or taking command of other Brethren of Spite formations. The Kommando themselves are jump infantry, ether possessing wings or making use of jump packs, they emphasise the speed and brutality of the Brethren of Spite as a whole. With their position, the Last Kommando take precedence over the rest of the Brethren when it comes to equipment and resources (bar the Science Division) is , receiving the best weaponry available to them. While this means an exceptional amount of resentment and jealously is held towards the Last Kommando, though seldom few would defy their command. The size of the Last has proved troublesome in the past, with attempts to expand the corps failing ether due to a lack of suitable recruits or the death of the recruit during the process in which one becomes a Last Kommando. While the Kommando rarely suffer high casualties, there have been events in which the Last have been reduced below half strength and the divisions have had to be folded into one each other or disbanded until they can be replaced, with the Last standing at one point at around one hundred and twenty men. When Cain acceded in m.40 both Last 1st and 4th where lost in their entirety to the Grey Knight strike force. The remains of 2nd, 3rd, and 5th where reformed into a single unit until their loses could be replenished. Each Last Kommando group lacks any real difference from the others. While some of the divisions bare some uniqueness, they are effectively no different in tactics or equipment than the other. This means the Last can easily reform divisions from members that never came from the originally lost division. This makes the Last Kommando an exceptionally flexible fighting force. While the Last Kommando were created with the intention as acting as bodyguard to Cain, this role was lost with the Kommando's transformation. Cain does often fight with the Last, their loyalty to him absolute. 1st Last Kommando 2nd Last Kommando 3rd Last Kommando 4th Last Kommando 5th Last Kommando Equipment Making use of various marks and variants of Bolt Guns and Chain swords, the Last Kommando also have wide access to more specialised weaponry and equipment. Being airborne infantry, the Kommando are often armed with modified weaponry, though their increased strength allows them to wield heavier weaponry with less difficulty than normal Space marines. Otherwise, the Last Kommando make use of jump packs (or wings, in the case of the further enhanced Kommando), and are armoured with a mix of power armour patterns. Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Chaos Category:Daemons